


Ghosts.

by akijisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, TW: mention of blood, tw: car accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akijisung/pseuds/akijisung
Summary: Heartbeat slowing.White noise.A glowing light.And then, nothing.





	Ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this wasn't even meant to be an angsty fic... I don't know how this happened but I'll try to end it on a happier note in the next chapter!  
> (No promises tho)

_I can’t feel anything._

Heartbeat slowing.

_Why isn’t anyone coming?_

White noise.

_Where’s Jisung?_

A glowing light.

_Why can’t I wake up?_

And then, nothing.

\---

He remembers the night it happened. During a trip to Japan in the spring with his group of friends, Seungmin and his boyfriend, Jisung, were holding hands as they walked back to their hotel room from _hanami_ (cherry-blossom viewing) and a nice dinner in the city. This was when the topic was suddenly brought up.

“Minnie, where do you think we go when we die?”

Seungmin stops in his tracks, taking a second to process the question, hand slipping out of Jisung’s in the process. “Uh, well…”

Jisung looks back, “Oh, sorry… Kind of a mood-killer, huh?”

“No-no it’s not that-- well okay, yeah, it is a little weird to bring up now but I mean--”

“Yeah,” Jisung awkwardly chuckles, taking Seungmin’s hand in his again. “Like, I know people say we either go to hell or heaven after we pass-- I’ve also heard weird things like, I don’t know, _purgatory_ or some middle ground shit-- but like, what if our souls just floated around in outer space after?”

“... Outer space?”

“Yeah! It’s like, an unlimited amount of time to explore the universe and what-not, y’know? And we wouldn’t have to worry about trivial shit like food or oxygen or-- why are you looking at me like that?”

Jisung’s eyes had begun to light up like it was fucking Christmas. And with the cherry blossom petals floating down from the trees and surrounding him, it was hard for Seungmin not to gawk at him endearingly. “Oh, sorry, love,” he replied, a smile growing across his face. “You just look so beautiful when you get invested in what you’re talking about.”

Jisung gets shy at that, smiling down at the ground and then proceeding to headbutt Seungmin in the chest. “You’re such a sap, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin sighs as he encircles his arms around Jisung, pulling him into a warm hug, “I know.”

\---

When Seungmin finally comes to, he isn’t quite sure where he is. It’s chilly and dark, he’s still in the same clothes he was in the last time he remembers being conscious. He sits up once he realizes he’s been laying down, taking in the fact that he can’t see much except for snow and ashes in his immediate field of vision. He then notices another person laying a few feet away from him. He can’t quite make out who it is, so he slowly pulls himself closer with all the might he has.

“J- Ji?” Seungmin stutters as he gets a better look at the other. He really doesn’t want to believe something bad happened. Not to his Jisung; he wouldn’t know how to live with that.

As he frantically waits for Jisung to wake up, move, do _something,_ he notices the trail of blood following in his wake. His anxiety heightens. _What the fuck happened?_

Jisung’s eyes suddenly open, and he sits up almost as quickly. Seungmin registers this and uses his body and arms as a barrier so he doesn’t try to run away.

“Minnie?! Where’s Minnie?!” His eyes are laced with worry, his face so pale he looks as if he were dead.

“Ji- Ji! I’m right here!” Seungmin grabs Jisung by the shoulders to get him to halt his movements.

He looks at him, taking in several breaths before speaking again. “Minnie? Where are we?”

Seungmin looks around him again, still unable to see anything helpful. “I- I don’t know Ji… But are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, at least I don’t think I am.”

 _He looks as if he were dead._ “Ji, I know this may be a bit hard to answer, but do you remember anything about what happened before you woke up?”

Jisung furrows his brows a bit, his mouth curving into a pout. “Not much. Last thing I remember before blacking out was us in the car… We weren’t talking, I’m not sure why--”

Then everything hits Seungmin like a truck. Christmas day; they were heading home from Woojin and Chan’s place. All his friends were there, eating lots and making fun of the cheesy holiday movies on Hallmark. They had decided to leave early, Seungmin tired and irritated at Jisung because he’d forgotten their one-year anniversary (coincidentally on Christmas, of all days). He didn’t really want to be so upset at Jisung, it’s not like he didn’t know Jisung loved him till it physically hurt. But Seungmin, being the sap he is, found anniversaries to be something special, whether they were romantic or not.

“I said I’m sorry, okay?” Jisung says once they get to their car down the street. “My boss has been giving me shit at my internship, you know that.”

Seungmin can hardly maintain eye contact, muttering out an “I know.”

Jisung’s eyes droop. He couldn’t have done anything about his situation, he knows this, but he still feels bad not doing anything for Seungmin on their anniversary. He circles around the car to the driver’s side, taking Seungmin’s hands in his. “Please, Minnie.” He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, “Please, let me make it up to you.”

There’s a silence, but it’s not like the ones he’s felt when he’s with Seungmin before. This wasn’t warm, comfortable, not at all. This one feels cold, very cold. “Just get in the car, I don’t wanna talk about it now.”

Seungmin opens the car door, slipping inside. Jisung stills for what feels like ages before he feels his feet moving to the passenger’s side.

 

They’ve been on the road for a bit now. Jisung looks down at his phone, his body naturally angles itself towards the door, the silence of the ride home too much to handle. Seungmin occasionally spares glances at him, feeling bad about everything that happened within the last 24 hours. So after roughly half an hour, Seungmin apologizes, “Ji, I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier today. It wasn’t my place to get so angry with you, and I know I hurt you because of that.”

Jisung looks up, “Minnie, really it’s fine. You had every right to be angry with me--”

“That’s not what I meant,” he states, “I know you were busy with your internship and-- not to mention all the classes you’re still taking on top of that-- and I know now that you wanted to do something for us, for our anniversary, but you just ran out of time.”

The car slows to a stop as they reach a red light at an intersection. Jisung feels tears welling up in his eyes again. “Minnie…”

“And I think it’s more important that we’re with each other when it comes to celebrating our anniversary,” Seungmin reaches over to grab Jisung’s hand, looking over at him, an apologetic expression on his face. “That’s all it should take, really.”

Jisung starts crying, making an attempt to stifle it into his free hand. “I’m sorry, Minnie.”

“Ji, baby, don’t cry,” Seungmin gets out in between sniffles, “You’re gonna make me cry, too.”

They both laugh through their tears. “We’re both ridiculous, aren’t we?” Jisung asks jokingly.

“Yeah, but that’s what makes us work so well.”

The light changes to green, and Seungmin goes back to driving, one hand still intertwined with Jisung’s. Seungmin suddenly hears tires squeaking, but he can’t see a single car along the road. A weird feeling settles in the pit of his stomach.

“Min, look out!”

The car driving in their lane in the wrong direction starts getting closer. Seungmin tries to avoid it, ultimately hitting a guardrail and flipping their own car over three times.

The car reaches the bottom of the hill, and all Seungmin can think before everything goes dark is if Jisung was able to get out.

 

Seungmin’s brought back to their current situation. “Ji, I think we’re dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
